1. Field
The disclosure relates to a method, system, and article of manufacture for a shared library in a printing system.
2. Background
A page definition language (PDL) interpreter may be provided with two forms of input: a PDL stream, and device control/configuration information. The PDL stream may include PDL commands, and the device control/configuration information may include the configuration values associated with a printer. For example the device control/configuration information may include the paper attributes supported by a printer, and the PDL stream may include instructions that when executed by the PDL interpreter generate the output that is to be printed on a page.
Exemplary PDL interpreters include a POSTSCRIPT* interpreter, a Printer Control Language (PCL*) interpreter, a Printer Job Language (PJL) interpreter, etc. In a multi-PDL print job, i.e., a print job that includes more than one type of PDL, some of the PDL commands when interpreted by one PDL interpreter can change the desired behavior of another PDL interpreter. For example, PJL statements that precede POSTSCRIPT statements in a print job can change the size of the output page. Certain printing systems allow such changes to be incorporated in the printing system, by arranging for each interpreter to know of the existence of the other interpreters in the printing system, and by allowing the interpreters to directly interface with each other. *POSTSCRIPT is a trademark or a registered trademark of ADOBE SYSTEMS INCORPORATED.*PCL is a trademark or a registered trademark of HEWLETT-PACKARD DEVELOPMENT COMPANY, L.P.